


Would you like to see

by FujurPreux



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the end of Transformers Animated. The Doctor takes Prowl for a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like to see

The destiny of at least two planets and innumerable lifeforms depended on this one battle. Their odds of winning were so slim they couldn't afford even one mistake. No pressure. At all. Prowl had already understood this was the reason he had trained so hard. Why Jazz had trained so hard. So they remained still in their places, doing their part and trusting the others to do theirs.

The pieces of the AllSpark were gathering right in front of them. So they kept meditating, calling the rest. As they did so, the scenes of curious encounter days before kept appearing in Prowl's mind. He didn't even try to push them away, he just let them go through him. But they kept coming back...

There was this human-like organic who called himself the Doctor, whose blue box appeared from out of nowhere right when Prowl was turning around in a corner during one his patrols.

"Wow, a Cybertronian!" he exclaimed as he came out, since Prowl had come closer to investigate.

"Yes, I am a Cybertronian," Prowl replied. "My name is Prowl. Who are you?"

So the Doctor introduced himself, emphasizing the fact that he was not a human and that he was a time traveler. Like something out of the television shows Sari and Bumblebee used to watch. "So this city is..."

"Detroit."

"Right. And the date is...?"

Prowl told him. The Doctor frowned. "It's going to be soon then," he mumbled.

"What is?"

"Hold on a second," the Doctor said. He rushed back into his box.

Prowl knelt down and peered inside. The inside of that tiny box was huge, maybe enough to allow him to remain comfortably enough in robot mode in there, even if he couldn't go through the doors. Unless he transformed into a motorcycle, which he did.

"That's cheating," the Doctor said still looking at what seemed to be a control panel in the middle of the room as Prowl went inside. Then, he looked up. He seemed sad. "Prowl, you said your name was, isn't it? Well, maybe this is the way it has to be."

"What is?"

The Doctor, all solemn now, went to close the door. Next, he turned back to Prowl and smiled brightly. "Would you like to see how Cybertron and the Earth are going to be in a few decades?"

So Prowl had seen it. He knew all that prosperity and peace he'd seen depended on this one battle. He had to make sure it happened. He had to make sure they'd win. And that Optimus, the best ruler Cybertron would ever have, survived. Whatever it took.


End file.
